


Now That You're Here

by cyancandy



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancandy/pseuds/cyancandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3 for SouMako Week: Jet Lagged</p>
<p>Makoto wants to take advantage of Sousuke's visit, but all Sousuke wants to do is sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That You're Here

“Sousuke, wake up!” Makoto pulled at the blanket Sousuke had thrown over himself on the couch. The groan his boyfriend made was weak, but his grip on the blanket was strong enough that he only let Makoto move it a few inches. “I know you’re jet lagged, but if you sleep now you won’t sleep well tonight.”

Sousuke snorted, pulling his blanket up to his neck again. “You know for a fact that isn’t true.”

Okay, he had a point. Sousuke could sleep anywhere on command, a talent that Makoto would envy more if Sousuke didn't frequently sleep on trains and miss his stops. He would have failed most of his morning classes back in college if Makoto hadn’t been there with him, poking him whenever his head started to slip down onto the desk. "Regardless, you shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the day," Makoto said, sitting down in the hollow left where Sousuke curled. “Especially since you’re only here for a little while.”

"What did you want to do today anyways?" Sousuke mumbled. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke, his face looking more relaxed than Makoto had seen it in weeks on their Skype talks. Makoto let his hand run against Sousuke's cheek, his previous irritation evaporating at that expression. 

"I have ideas, but nothing set in stone," Makoto grinned when his touches made Sousuke smile a bit. They were meeting up in the evening with their high school swim buddies, but Makoto was hoping to make good use of whatever time they had together, just the two of them. "I just want to do whatever you want to do."

"In that case..." Sousuke's eyes snapped open, his arms shooting out from under the covers and pulling Makoto under the blankets with him. Makoto half-heartedly struggled against him, laughing too hard to do much as Sousuke set Makoto beneath him, letting Sousuke’s weight hold him down.

"Sousuke, we should go out!" Makoto let out in between laughs, pushing up against Sousuke. His boyfriend didn't let himself be moved; Makoto was strong enough that he could push Sousuke off if he really tried, but now that Sousuke was wrapped around him, the warm blanket keeping them locked in, Makoto couldn't find a reason to get loose. Still, he continued, "We should take advantage of the time that you’re here, Sousuke."

Sousuke ran his head up from Makoto's chest and kissed him on the neck. "I am taking advantage of it." His words came out like a breath, and despite himself Makoto shivered. “I missed you,” Sousuke clutching Makoto closer, kissing at where his neck met his jaw. The kisses were soft and lazy, with no sense of direction or purpose. For the first few hours after Sousuke showed up the night before had been filled with hot grasping and moans, furiously making up for lost time. Now, there wasn’t any heat in Sousuke’s touches, probably having just spent the last of his energy getting Makoto under the sheets in the first place. Makoto didn’t mind - he just wanted to be near his boyfriend, even if Sousuke was fighting between consciousness and sleep.

“I wish you weren’t so far away," Makoto whispered, as if saying it quietly would hide just how much he missed Sousuke when he was gone. Sousuke still had a few days before he headed back, but already Makoto could feel his heart start to ache.

Sousuke didn't reply at first, and when he did mumbled, “You’d get sick of me if I was always here.” He said it like a joke, which Makoto expected was to mask how much Sousuke believed what he said.

“No I wouldn’t,” Makoto buried his head into Sousuke’s shoulder. He wanted to say more, but Sousuke wouldn’t be able to move again for a while, and he didn’t want to nag him or, worse, make Sousuke feel guilty. They were in a relationship, sure, but that didn’t mean that they had to give up their separate lives and dreams. Still, Makoto had to stop himself from continuing, from saying: _I would never get sick of you. I get sick without you._

Instead, Makoto let himself say, “I love you, Sousuke. And I love it when you’re here.”

Sousuke didn’t respond, and Makoto didn’t push him to. When Sousuke shifted down to rest on Makoto's chest he didn't stop him either, even if Makoto knew that Sousuke might fell asleep like this. Looking down at his boyfriend as his breath began to even out, his fingers clutching and then relaxing on Makoto's shirt, Makoto didn't feel like he was missing out on anything important at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am like the least romantic person in the world, which is why I write sappy fanfiction to purge the little romantic urges I have from my system.
> 
> If all goes according to plan I should have the next two prompts up on time. However, I forgot that this weekend starting Friday I'm pretty much going to be completely out of the house, so those prompts will be late :/


End file.
